


IN HEAT

by arayofstarlight



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feeding, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arayofstarlight/pseuds/arayofstarlight
Summary: Kaname and Zero are living happily together, when the ten-thousand-year-old pureblood begin to long for a child. Not too fond of the idea of going through a pregnancy, but wanting to give Kaname his happiness, Zero finally gives in.But to get pregnant, he must go into a four week long heat with some weighty consequences, and it is here all the fun starts and our story begin…
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first KaZe story. And it is kind of twisted because apparently, I am in a twisted mood of late. I blame it on Covid and the world situation at the moment. Isolation does funny things to my head.
> 
> It is a weight-gain-story, and there will also be a hint of mpreg (but it is not really a mpreg-story) and feeding.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> WEIGHT GAIN and some FEEDING (later on)
> 
> LEMONS but not very descriptive
> 
> some BAD LANGUAGE
> 
> a hint of MPREG
> 
> mention of RAPE

xxx

Zero Kiryu, president of the Hunter's Association and the legendary vampire hunter who alongside the King of Vampires, Kaname Kuran, had managed to finally bring peace between vampires and humans, could not believe the situation he now had gotten himself into.

What had started out as a drunken flirt with a certain dark haired and very handsome pureblood many years ago, had soon led to endless days where they buried themselves deep inside each other, both completely lost in bliss. Equally horny, they had found out that their bodies fit just perfect together. Yes, as it turned out Zero and Kaname were the perfect sex buddies. Who would have thought that back in those dark and gloomy days at Cross Academy?

Now they had been married for ten years. It was like they both, miserable and dark and haunted by ghosts from their past, had found their soulmate, and together they had healed each other's deep wounds.

It had been a bumpy road of course. Where Kaname was strong willed and possessive, Zero was stubborn and downright addicted to his freedom. They had broken each other's hearts a couple of times until they figured it out.

But they _had_ figured it out. And now they were very, very happy.

Well, Zero was not exactly happy at the moment. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, in his and Kaname's luxury penthouse with a glassed garden on the roof, while eating yet another pint of ice cream, even though he already was full. Over the last weeks he had been eating like he was at gunpoint, and it showed. Fuck, how it showed.

He and Kaname were having a baby. Or at least they tried to have a baby. Zero was not pregnant yet. _Although I most certainly look like it,_ he thought dryly.

He shoved another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and savoured the taste for a moment, while he studied himself. He did not really want to believe what he saw. He put the pint down on the marble bench. Yes, marble because only the best was good enough for a certain irritating pureblood who had gotten Zero into this mess.

_I want a baby! Please, Zero! It will be fun!_

_Oh, you will be so round and chubby and cute and cuddly!_

Well, perhaps Kaname had not said it just like that. But the undertone was the same.

With a frustrated sigh Zero put a hand to his round belly. Yes, here he was, not at all pregnant, but round and chubby nonetheless and feeling all but cute and cuddly.

His arms and shoulders and long legs were still slender and toned with muscle, although he was softer there too. But his waistline was another matter. One reason he was so round was of course that his belly was constantly stuffed full nowadays, because he could not stop eating. But it was not only the belly, his whole waist had filled out. He had small rolls at his sides and rounded love handles above his rounded hips. To his horror even his chest had started to fill out. He did not really have man boobs, but if he kept eating like this he would have, very soon. Even his face was a little fuller.

He actually blushed in embarrassment from seeing his own reflection.

Zero had had way too much shit going on in his life to care much about how he looked. Having his family murdered – actually ripped to pieces right in front of his eyes as a twelve-year-old. Being bitten by a vampire, which was a sin like no other in the hunter society. Falling in love with the girl who had saved his sanity after that trauma, only to lose her to another man, which meant he also lost his only safety in life at that time. Having his life completely flipped as he changed into a vampire from that bite the vampire had given him. And then having his life completely flipped again when he had been kidnapped out on a mission and tortured and brutally raped more times than he cared to remember. No, he had had far too much problems to handle to give a damn about his appearance.

Oh, he knew he was handsome, he just did not care much for it.

But that was until he had gained shitloads of weight, and turned from slender and fit to round and chubby, in just a couple of weeks.

And all just because Kaname wanted a child.

xxx

"We could adopt," Zero said carefully.

He was not entirely comfortable with the subject of their conversation. He knew Kaname well by now, and he had an inkling where this was heading.

Kaname frowned and took a sip from his glass of wine. "But I want a child with _you_ , Zero. Because I love you. You mean the world to me. I want a part of us and our love to still live on."

Zero blinked. Was Kaname perhaps feeling old? Well, he was ten thousand years old after all, so he guessed he could not blame him but…

"Kaname, we are vampires, we live forever."

"Yes. We do. But I still want a child with your beautiful silver hair and your beautiful lavender eyes."

Zero rolled his eyes at the sappiness of the sulking pureblood. "And what if it gets your brown hair and your wine eyes?"

"You know what I mean, Zero. Can you please take this seriously? And please don't call our child 'it'."

Zero ignored Kaname's last comment. There would not be any 'our' child. Not one sharing their genes anyway. Yes, he knew what Kaname meant, and of course he wanted a child too. But they were both men and so adoption was their best option. Kaien had adopted him and Yuki, and he knew that Kaien loved them both as they were his own.

He groaned when Kaname continued talking, knowing from the moment Kaname uttered the first word – which happened to be his own name, uttered in a special tone that actually gave Zero the creeps – exactly what the pureblood was going to say.

"Zero…You know male vampires can get pregnant, right?

Zero cringed. Oh yes, he knew. The thing was, a male _pureblood_ vampire could of course not get pregnant. No, of course not. If someone was to carry his and Kaname's child it needed to be Zero. And he did absolutely not want to carry a child. He knew it was, if not common, so at least not un-common in the vampire society for a man to be pregnant. But although Zero had been a vampire for many years now, he was born human, and the whole idea of being pregnant completely freaked him out.

"Zero…" Kaname sighed softly. "It would only be for nine months."

"Yes, I know that, Kaname. Nine months of blowing up like a balloon and gaining baby weight, hell, perhaps developing boobs. Nine months of crying my eyes out or screaming in rage, whatever my mood swings chose at the moment. Probably both at the same time. Nine months of feeling like a freak, because I am a man, Kaname, and I don't want to be pregnant, not at all. It feels completely unnatural to me. Oh, not to mention all the other fun stuff like morning sickness and no coffee and no liquor. And on top of that having you and Yuki and Kaien constantly hovering around me, telling me to eat for two, petting my swollen belly, chirping all about how round and cute I am."

Zero shivered at the thought. He liked his body just the way it was. Slender and agile with strong muscles. He did not want to grow round and fat. He absolutely did not want to develop boobs – he knew some men did when they got pregnant. And just the thought of feeling someone moving inside of him, even his own child, made him want to throw up.

"No, Kaname. Absolutely no way."

He glared at the pureblood, but seeing his depressed and sad face, his heart softened. "Kaname, I love you. I love you a lot. If you ask me for the moon, I promise you I will do my best to give it to you. But please, don't ask me for this. Perhaps in a hundred years, perhaps in two hundred years. But not now." He smirked. "And who knows, perhaps in the future scientists will find a way to knock male pureblood vampires up too."

This made Kaname smile for the first time in a couple of days. "Mm. I could absolutely see myself pregnant."

Zero chuckled. He walked over to where Kaname was sitting in an armchair by the open fire. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Mm, me too." He sat down, straddling Kaname's lap and started to kiss his way along his jaw and down his throat, making the pureblood toss his head back and moan, while he himself drowned in the pureblood's sweet scent. He leaned in and whispered in Kaname's ear, "Just give me time, Kaname."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yes, this was chapter one. What do you think?**

**Please let me know, all comments are very welcome!**

**And please tell me if you find any incorrect grammar because English is my second language. Thank you!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. TWO

xxx

And so, some years after Kaname had first brought the subject up, and many years before Zero really felt ready for it, he found himself walking into Hanabusa Aido's clinic alongside a giddy happy Kaname. Zero ignored him, feeling a lot less giddy happy. Soon he would probably have a child growing inside of him. The thought still felt completely surreal to him.

Male vampires went into heat in regular cycles of once every second year if they did not take heat suppressant medicine. It was then they could get pregnant. Human turned vampires did not go into heat by themselves, but could induce a heat with hormone treatments.

Zero did not really know what he expected from this heat-thingy. Perhaps he would be horny as hell and have lots of great sex with Kaname. As if their sex was not great already. Zero smirked to himself as he and Kaname walked up to Aido's office. Well, maybe heat-horny sex would be something special.

But as it turned out, it would not be all that fun.

Zero would be in heat for about four weeks, in two cycles. It was only in the second cycle, the last two weeks, the fun began and his horniness would peek. The first cycle, the first two weeks, he would feel moody and very tired. During the whole heat cycle his metabolism would change and go down and his appetite go up. Aido gave some complicated explanation, but Zero quit listening when the word 'womb' came up. He did not need Aido to tell him he would gain weight. Zero closed his eyes and sighed. As if getting round with a baby was not bad enough.

Then Aido added, "The average weight gain under a heat cycle is about fifty-three pounds."

Zero's eyes snapped open and he stared at the blond vampire, making him squirm. He blinked. " _Fifty-three pounds?_ You are kidding, right? No! I am not going to gain fucking fifty pounds! Is that even possible in one month?"

"Oh, believe me, it is possible." Aido blushed and played with the pen in his hand. "When I was a teenager and went into my first heat, I gained seventy-eight pounds."

Zero paled.

In his chair next to Zero's, Kaname let out a soft chuckle. "Mm, I remember that."

Aido's blush deepened. "Yeah, well. I have always been kind of limitless. Even more so when I was a teenager. As I think both of you know. I sort of…embraced my cravings." He turned to Zero again. "You will probably not gain that much, Kiryu. But depending on how many hormone injections you will need, you may gain a little from the treatment too. The good news are that when you heat is over your metabolism and appetite will normalize. You will lose most of the weight in the beginning of your pregnancy. It is only temporary, Kiryu.”

Zero swallowed. Temporary or not, he did not want to gain fifty fucking pounds. He had planned on working until he started showing from the pregnancy, that would not be possible now. He could not go on missions all jiggly and panting with each step. He let out a deep sigh.

Kaname put his hand on his and leaned in and kissed his cheek. Zero glared at him out of the corner of his eyes.

 _You knew about this_ , his eyes glowed.

 _Yes, I did. I am ten thousand years old and the king of vampires after all_ , the pureblood's wine coloured eyes smiled back. _Mm, you will be so cute_.

Zero recognized the horny glow in Kaname's eyes and turned his face away, blushing.

He took a deep breath and then he closed his eyes and let Aido shoot him so full of hormones he did not recognize himself afterwards. He had not expected to feel the effect right away, and suspected he should have listened more carefully to what the blond vampire had been ranting on and on about when he was talking about the treatment, but his mind had been too blown away with the fact that in a month he would be pregnant and overweight.

The car ride home was silent. While Zero drove – because Kaname who was used to have a chauffeur, or Zero, driving him everywhere was, to put it mildly, a complete train wreck as a driver – he went from sad to angry to angsty and then laughing-out-loud-like-a-maniac in a span if minutes. He knew that nothing of this showed on his face except for a tiny smirk as he tried to keep the laughing-out-loud-like-a-maniac-laugh from bubbling up, but he felt Kaname's worried gaze on him anyway and it annoyed the hell out of him.

But as the hormones hit full force after a couple of days Zero could not keep his feelings to himself anymore. He cried for nothing. He got angry for nothing. He quarrelled a lot with Kaname over nothing. He ate like he was going into hibernation and had really weird and strong cravings for chocolate cake. Zero had always had a low appetite and never really been fond of sweets, so this was new to him. He also completely lost his sex drive, which was high and bordering on insatiable in normal case.

He felt like a completely different person.

xxx

Over the following three months Zero had five more hormonal injections. One every second week. And Zero who had never gained a pound in his life, except from when he was young and still growing, suddenly gained sixteen pounds. All of it around his waist. Blushing and angry, he had to go from slim fit shirts to regular fit and one size up to hide the soft padding that now covered his abs completely. His mood became incredible instable and he felt constantly tired and dazed.

He moved out of his and Kaname's bedroom and into one of their guestrooms. For some reasons he could not stand having Kaname close. Which was just as good, because not for his life he wanted Kaname to see how his waistline had started to fill out. He spent less and less time at home. Instead he drove out to the woods outside of the city. There he lay on the roof of his car, watching the colour of the sky change, the clouds move, the stars gleam, and he let his mind go blank.

After his third treatment he temporary handed over his position as president to Kaien, because he was too messed up in his head to handle work. Over the years he and Kaien had grown a lot closer. Zero knew that behind his adopted father's all silly frills and strange ideas there was a sharp brain and a soft heart. There was no one else he would trust with the job.

When he got his sixth treatment, Zero was convinced it would not work. By then he was already full of hormones still lingering in his system from the earlier treatments, and Aido also tripled the doze, in an attempt to try to chock Zero's body into heat. He said it was the last treatment he would give for at least a year. Zero's body and mind needed to rest. Zero could not agree more with him. He had decided this was the last treatment he would take for forever.

As Zero walked out from the clinic after the shots, he felt completely lethal, and he looked it too. When Kaname was called away on one of his business trips three days later, Zero was equally happy to be left alone as he was proud over his self-control and that he had not shot the man he was supposed to love. Shot him like one hundred times over.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews and comments are welcome :)  
**


	3. THREE

xxx

Zero went into heat around the same day Kaname left. At first, he did not think about it. He was very hungry, so he ate. He was very tired, so he slept. But his hormone treatments always gave him cravings the first days, so that was nothing new. His appetite would go back to normal soon, and then he could start losing the embarrassing sixteen pounds he had put on.

But his appetite did not go back to normal. It sky-rocketed.

Some days later Zero was having a lunch meeting with Kaien. After his shower he was surprised to find that he just barely fit into his formal clothing. His new shirts strained around his waist and his slacks felt tight when he buttoned them.

He groaned. Aido had given him a triple dose of hormones so perhaps there was no wonder he had gained more weight. He had been eating like a pig after all. He was not happy about it, not at all, but since it was the last treatment, he was not worried.

The same evening, Zero felt the waistline of the slacks cut into his belly. A fire crackled in the open fire place, and he was laying on the couch, relaxing with a good book and snacking on his second chocolate cake of the day. He scowled when he realised, he had eaten the whole eight-pieced thing. If this was how it would be in heat, he was very happy the treatment had not worked on him.

He unbuttoned his slacks and took them off and let out a sigh of relief when he could breathe more freely. His eyes widened as his already bloated belly bloated out a little more when it was released. It was really getting big. He rubbed it over and felt how soft it was. Fuck hell, he was starting to pile on quite a lot of weight now. He actually had a food bump, and if this continued it would soon be hard to hide.

Zero tried to get into his book again and forget about reality for a while, but he was still craving something to eat, and after a while it got so bad, he could not resist anymore. He stood from the couch and put his slacks on again, wincing as he had to suck in his belly and force the button in place.

He went down to the small grocery shop in the bottom floor of the building. He bought one more chocolate cake and a can of pre-whipped cream and while he was at it, three pints of ice cream – chocolate, vanilla, strawberry – and a box of eight donuts filled with chocolate cream.

And what followed Zero would not be able to explain even if his life depended on it. The rest of the evening and into the night he ate the chocolate cake spread with cream, and the taste of rich and full chocolate just exploded on his taste buds. The same happened with the three pints of ice cream. He felt almost drunk on the smooth and cold texture. He was not a fast eater, but enjoyed and savoured every mouthful. After a while he had to pull the elastic waistband down on his boxers because he was so swollen, but he kept eating and somehow managed all three pints.

Zero rested back into the couch, dazed and full. He unbuttoned the straining shirt and shrugged out of it. Then he flipped on the tv, and while he watched a movie he started to munch on the donuts. When both the movie and the donuts were done, he was so full he could not move. He just stared at his distended belly and could not believe his eyes. What the hell was happening to him? Too tired to think or dig into that worry, Zero lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

When he woke early next morning, he felt hungry again. He made pancakes, and when he started to eat, he could not stop until he was really full. He gingerly made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and then he more or less crashed down in the bed – only to wake a couple of hours later, feeling that almost insatiable hunger again.

He called Aido.

"Sounds like the triple dose I gave you had its effects."

"Are you kidding with me? I have no life anymore, all I want to do is eat and sleep. Okay, so how long will it take for the effect to wear off?"

Zero heard Aido smile on the phone. "Kiryu, you are in heat, so I guess around four weeks."

No. Oh. Yes, that was how it was. Fuck. Hell.

A sliver of cold ran down his spine as he looked down at his belly that was still swollen from his senseless eating during the night and morning.

"Kiryu?"

"Yeah…"

"Take it easy. I know it is not fun, but it is just for four weeks. Stay at home, wear comfortable clothing – yeah, about that, you will need to buy some bigger clothes. And think of the baby. It will be worth it. I promise."

Think of the baby? Yes, Zero actually felt a tinge of happiness at the thought, although he was not exactly looking forward to the pregnancy he had to go through before he could hold his baby in his arms. His and Kaname's baby. He caressed the round curve of his belly, trying to imagine how it would feel having a child growing in there.

He shoved himself into clothes that felt way too tight and headed into the city to follow Aido's advise. He hoped he would not run into someone he knew, because now his weight gain was obvious.

Zero was a text book example on a vampire in heat. He had insane cravings and got completely lost in taste sensations he had never felt before. Sometimes when he ate, he never wanted to stop and got annoyed when he felt full. When he did not eat or think about things he wanted to eat, he slept.

He spent his days at home half laying on the couch, because sitting up soon became too uncomfortable with his stuffed and distended belly. Too dazed to be able to read, he watched tv-series he was too dazed to understand.

He piled on weight and felt his whole waistline go round and soft. His lower back, his sides, his belly. Small rolls began to form at his sides when he moved or bent over, and even his hips and but began to fill out a little. He just swelled up and could not stop eating.

It was a nightmare.

xxx

Zero brushed his teeth and walked out to the kitchen and threw the empty pint of ice cream in the trash. He had not said anything to Kaname about that he was in heat when they talked over the phone, because he wanted it to be a happy surprise for him. A Zero in heat, meant a child for Kaname.

"Of all the crazy things we do for love, this must surely hit the top one," he muttered. "Fuck, I cannot believe I am letting this happen to me."

Kaname longed for a child so much it ate him away. If Kaname could get pregnant, Zero knew that the pureblood would rush into the possibility without a second thought. He would probably not let Zero out of the bedroom until he was sure he was pregnant. Yes, being ten thousand years old and only first now having the possibility to settle down and raise a child, Zero could understand his longing.

He really wanted to give Kaname this happiness. He was just not at all happy about walking the road leading there. Well, in the end he guessed he would waddle, not walk, that road. He sighed.

Tonight Kaname was coming home from his business trip, hence why Zero had managed to pick himself together a little bit. But he actually felt more energized and that hazy fog in his mind had started to clear. He really looked forward to meeting Kaname, and just the thought of kissing the pureblood silky soft lips made him hard. He smirked. Maybe the fun part of the heat was beginning now. Almost three weeks had passed since he got the last injection.

But he started to feel very self-conscious. Since Kaname had left, Zero had gained twenty-six pounds in addition to those sixteen he had gained since he started the treatments. Forty-two pounds. From having been very thin and fit his whole life, he was now slightly overweight. And with almost all the weight around his middle, he looked really chubby. He actually felt shy about meeting Kaname again.

Well, it was not much he could do about it. He could not hide his weight gain behind a loser fit shirt anymore. Frustrated and horny as hell he went to bed and somehow managed to fall asleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**And comments are of course highly appreciated!**


	4. FOUR

xxx

Kaname opened the door to the penthouse, finding it lingering in silence and darkness. His heart filled with dread. Every night on his trip he had had nightmares of this – coming home to a home that was silent and dark because Zero had left him.

The past months had been something out of a nightmare too for Kaname. Since his first hormonal treatment Zero had not wanted to have anything to do with him. Kaname had not recognized his usually warm and cuddly husband at all. Zero was silent and cold or loud and angry. He did not want Kaname to touch him, and when he moved out of their bedroom the pureblood's heart had cracked right open.

Kaname had tried to talk with him of course, but trying to talk with Zero about his emotions when he did not want to was a little bit like looking for that needle in the hay, only to find a hissing rattlesnake.

Now it was downright impossible. He did not find a rattlesnake in the hay. He found a nuclear weapon set to go off the moment he opened his mouth.

Kaname had not known how to handle the situation at all.

Zero handled most disturbing emotions his own way. He fucked. Kaname had been horrified when he found out that after his rape Zero had spent most of his time outside work fucking his way through all gay men in the city, and when he had gone through all of them, with his pick-up skills Kaname was pretty sure the hunter had fucked quite a lot of straight men too.

Years later, Zero had told him it was his way of letting off steam when things bottled up. Just like Kaname curled up in bed reading bad poetry, drowning in wine and darkness. Which perhaps was an equally destructive behaviour.

They had not made love once since before Zero's first hormonal treatment, and Kaname knew how horny the hunter was even in normal case. Now he began to wonder if Zero had not gone on another fuck-spree.

He could of course use one of his bat familiars and find out where Zero went, and he was very tempted. But Zero deserved his respect and his own privacy. Just the thought of Zero with another man had made windows shatter and walls crack around the pureblood. If Kaname found Zero with another man, he seriously did not know what he would do. Probably burn the whole city to ashes.

He had not known the treatments would affect Zero that much. He had not listened much to what Aido had said. No, he had been too occupied gazing at his handsome silver haired hunter with hazy eyes, imagining him round and soft and heavy with their child. When he now read up on all the hormones involved, he had paled and understood just how naïve he had been.

He also understood some of Zero's behaviour. Listed as very common side effects were weight gain, decreased sex drive, cravings and increased appetite, extreme angst, violent behaviour, fatigue and more on. He could not see that Zero had gained weight, but what would he know, he had not seen him without clothes in three months. The last month he had hardly seen him at all. Otherwise it fit perfectly, and Kaname was very angry with himself for rushing and probably pushing Zero into this.

xxx

Sitting down on their bed, Kaname let out a deep sigh of relief. Not only was Zero at home, but he was sleeping in their bed too. His pureblood sight saw excellent in the bluish darkness that lingered in the room, and a tender smile lingered on his lips while he looked at Zero's peaceful face.

Zero was the most handsome man Kaname had ever seen – and he had after all lived for a very long time. The silver haired hunter walked tall and proud and was a real face-turner everywhere they went. Something Zero was completely oblivious to, but made the possessive pureblood's blood boil.

Even before they had got involved and just worked together, he had often caught himself looking at the hunter. Taking in his sharp and elegant face. His silver chipped lavender eyes rimmed by those long silver lashes. His full lips that just looked so, so soft…

That Zero also had a mind that challenged Kaname's own and a heart made out of downy baby bird feathers beating in his chest, did not exactly make Kaname feel less for him. No, Kaname had fallen helplessly in love with Zero the first time the hunter had kissed him.

They had worked close for a long time then, so close they actually chaired an office. Both desperate to bring a final end to the ever-raging war between the vampire society and the human. After a mission that had gone horribly wrong, they sat down, breathless, in the couch in their office, drinking bottles of red wine. The wine was Kaname's idea. The kiss was Zero's. Suddenly he just leaned in and kissed Kaname, and his hands had cupped the pureblood's cheeks so gently. Then everything had gotten sort of blurry. They banged each other on their desks, desk chairs, on the soft carpet on the floor and up against the wall so the paintings fell down. The morning after they had woken up, naked, curled up like kittens in each other's arms on the couch to an office that was unrecognizable. To find their clothes they had to search a scattered mess of laptops, papers, tilted chairs and books. Zero's shirt had been ripped, and the zipper and button in Kaname's slacks broken. The silence between them as they put the office somewhat back in order again had been oh so awkward.

Now Kaname leaned down and kissed the silky silver hair, and then he went to the bathroom for a short shower and made himself ready for bed.

xxx

He snuck down behind Zero, and after some hesitation he carefully put an arm around him. Only to startle when he felt a rounded belly to his palm where there usually were flat and toned muscles. Stunned Kaname slowly ran his hand over the hunter's middle, feeling the soft curves, his eyes growing wider and wider as he felt just how…chubby Zero was.

And then a wide toothy grin spread on the pureblood's lips as he understood.

Zero stirred from his touch. He turned around into Kaname's arms, not really awake yet. Kaname smiled when he noticed how awkwardly he moved, and he felt the swollen belly slide under his palm. Wow, the heat had really made him pile on weight. Kaname had known that would happen, but knowing was not the same as seeing and feeling.

He softly caressed Zero's cheek, and now he noticed that even Zero's face was a little fuller. Encouraged that the hunter snuggled into him he leaned in and gave him a tentative kiss on his lips, feeling warmth wash over him when Zero slid a hand into his hair, holding him closer as he leaned into the kiss. Kaname melted like a puddle of spring snow. It was the first kiss they had shared since Zero had started the treatments.

"Hi, handsome," he murmured against Zero's lips. "I have missed you."

_What an understatement._

Zero snuggled his face into Kaname's throat, placing a soft kiss there too, and then another one, making Kaname shiver. "Mm, missed you too."

Kaname gently moved his hand over Zero's swollen belly and waist. Stunned to find soft rolls at his sides. "And it looks like someone finally is in heat," he whispered and kissed his cheek.

Zero blushed and nodded sleepily. "I have gained a lot."

Kaname groaned when he saw the blush. It must be criminal to be so damn cute. He leaned in and kissed Zero's cheek softly. "And I don't care. I love you. I love you so, so much, Zero. Are…are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

Kaname almost rolled his eyes. No, of course not.

Zero moved closer and took Kaname's face in both his hands and brushed his face against his, and Kaname felt every inch of his curvy body pressed up against his. For a brief moment Zero opened his eyes and a jolt ran through Kaname when their gaze met. Zero's lavender irises were dark, his pupils completely blown under his heavy silver lashes. Then he closed his eyes again and tilted his head to the side and with a low growl he kissed the pureblood surprisingly slow and gentle.

Kaname let out a small sob and wrapped both his arms around the man he loved more than anything and kissed him back. Zero's growl deepened with the kiss and he leaned in more, holding Kaname's face closer.

No, Zero did not want to talk about stupid emotions. He had never been good at that. He did not want to talk about how much fucking weight he had gained and how he felt about it. That should be obvious anyway. He did not want to talk about how embarrassed he felt as Kaname caressed his swollen body, and how he still craved that touch more than anything for it made him burn like wildfire.

He wanted to kiss Kaname, and he wanted Kaname to fuck him deep and hard until he saw stars, and more than anything he wanted Kaname to get him pregnant. It was a strange and sudden need and sensation he had never felt before. He actually wanted to feel a child, their child, grow inside him.

And that was exactly what he said.

Zero let go of Kaname's lips, panting against them before he touched his forehead to the pureblood's and whispered, "I want to kiss you, Kaname, and I want you to fuck me deep and hard until I see stars." He opened his eyes and looked straight into Kaname's widened eyes, and the pureblood lost his breath from the burning intensity in his gaze. "And I want you to get me pregnant, because all I want is to feel our child grow inside of me."

And then Zero closed his eyes and slid his fingers into the soft brown hair of a completely struck-by-lightning-stunned pureblood and kissed him. Deeper and hungrier, swirling his tongue around Kaname's, sending currents and jolts and whole firebolts of electricity through him. Zero was an amazing kisser.

Having a round and chubby Zero coming on to him like this, kissing him like that and begging him to impregnate him because _all he wanted was to feel their child grow inside him,_ left Kaname completely winded. His mind spun, and he knew he we would never forget those words – or the look in Zero's eyes as he had said them. Never.

"Mm, that is exactly what I intend to do," he managed, his smooth voice broken with emotion and darkened by an explosion of desire. He pushed Zero down on his back and depended their kiss more. Their teeth clashed and their lips split. "I will make love to you the whole night, Zero. And I will fill you up so completely it is impossible for you not to get pregnant."

Kaname ran his hands over Zero's new curves. He could just not believe how soft and round he was. His slender and strong body so transformed in just two weeks. He smiled as he felt how a roll almost formed on Zero's swollen belly as he moved under him, pushing his hips up against Kaname's as he pulled off his underwear and Kaname pulled off his.

"Please, Kaname!" Zero panted. "Not some soft and cheesy making love. Fuck me! Fuck me really, really hard! I have not got laid in fucking more than three months so fuck me into oblivion!"

Kaname chuckled huskily. "Fuck you until oblivion? Mm, you sure are as lewd as ever, Zero. And yes, I will fuck you until oblivion. And I will fuck you until you see stars. I will fuck you until you see a whole fucking starlit sky. And I will sure make you pregnant. And then I will make soft cheesy love to you the whole night, because I love you and you mean the world to me, Zero."

Kaname kissed his way down Zero's sensitive neck and down his chest and his nipples which he knew was one of Zero's most sensitive spots. Zero gasped and arched into him, his head tossed back into the pillows. "Ah! Yes, Kaname! Oh, fuck! More! _Ah, fucking hell_!"

Kaname smirked and continued kissing him downward and somewhere there, as Kaname's skilled fingers and lips found all his sweet spots at the same time, Zero began to see his first stars that night.

Kaname pushed inside him, and he fucked Zero so hard he almost broke him, just like Zero begged him to do and watched him come completely undone. Zero clenched the sheets and slammed a palm into the bed's headboard and screamed and growled in pleasure. And he saw stars. Again and again and again.

They drowned in each other that night and forgot that there was world outside the colour of their eyes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**As always, thank you for reading!**

**Comments makes the author very happy. Just a hint ;)**


	5. FIVE

xxx

The morning after Zero woke up wrapped in Kaname’s arms. He turned around and lay for a while studying the sleeping pureblood’s handsome face with a soft smile to his lips. He blushed when he remembered how Kaname had grabbed those disgusting rolls that formed at his waist now every time he moved, and squeezed his softened chest. No, Kaname had not minded his weight gain at all. He had been wild.

Well, so had Zero. _Fuck hell, had he really begged Kaname to impregnate him?_ He groaned and felt his face turn crimson. Okay, besides that last night had been nothing but amazing.

He gave Kaname a soft kiss on his lips and whispered, “I love you. Fuck, how I love you, you crazy pureblood.”

He pulled the blankets over Kaname to shield his body from the morning sun that no matter what sneaked its way into the room, and then he went out to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee before he took a short shower.

Back in the kitchen he picked a box of donuts from the fridge, knowing very well that shovelling down a box of donuts for breakfast would do nothing to help with the problem of his growing waistline. Kaien called on his work phone, and one second later Kaito called on his private phone. Zero took a deep breath and answered Kaien’s call first.

xxx

Kaname found Zero sitting at the kitchen table, silver hair still damp from a shower, eating donuts while he talked on both his phones, checked his email and read a book. That his mind did not melt was a wonder. Kaname leaned on the door post, watching him with a tender expression to his face.

Zero was dressed in plaid pyjama pants and a black tee that showed off his strong and slender arms but started to get too tight around his soft waist. Kaname swallowed. Zero was as handsome as ever. Perhaps even more now when he was so chubby. 

“Can you hold a moment, Kaien?” Zero picked up the other phone. “Kaito, are you still with me? Yes, I am with Kaien on the other phone…Mm…Yes…Well, that is his decision and not mine…Kaito, listen to me! I am not the president at the moment and I cannot make decisions over Kaien’s head and you-”

Zero fell silent and stared at the phone for a short moment, frowning. “Well, good morning to you too, dumbass,” he growled and put the phone down. “Fuck, I already have two kids, why on earth am I getting a third one for?” he muttered, making Kaname’s smile widen.

Zero took a big bite from a donut and turned the page in his book. Still reading he opened a new mail and picked up his work phone again. “Kaien? Well, so go on, tell me.”

Listening to his obviously upset adopted father, he wrote a short reply to the mail he had just read and sent it, before he answered. “No, I am not tuning out, I am still listening…Well, Kaito is Kaito, he will come around, and I trust your decision…Good…Yes…”

He turned a page in his book, and picking up his cup of coffee he dropped the donut he was holding in the same hand just as he was about to take a bite from it. He cursed quite badly. “No, no, that was not for you. I just dropped a donut on the floor.”

He took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am eating donuts for breakfast…Yes, I know that…For fuck’s sake, Kaien, I am in heat and every donut seriously taste like a piece of heaven right now! Carrots? Are you serious?…Mm…Well, I am kind of fat already so I don’t think that matter.”

While Zero continued listening to Kaien’s advice on diet his cheeks flushed and a deep growl started to work its way up his throat. Kaname could practically see how the air darkened around him, and then thunder rolled. _“Yes, of course I understand I will get fucking fatter from eating a fucking donut than a fucking carrot_!” Zero chucked the phone right across the room. “Fucking idiot!”

Kaname caught the phone in one hand and bit his tongue not to chuckle. He walked over and gave Zero a kiss, smiling when he felt how eagerly the hunter answered to it. Bad mood completely forgotten. Kaname put both his arms around him and sat down on the chair beside him, pulling him close. Zero turned a little in his arms and for a while they just sat there kissing like two teenagers in love. Their gaze met, and that warmth that had always crackled between them but had been gone the past three months was there again.

Zero put a hand to Kaname’s cheek and caressed it softly. He smiled, showing off one of his dimples. “Thank you for tonight, Kaname. It was amazing.”

Kaname smiled back, brushing his face against Zero’s. “Yes, it really was.” 

Zero licked some donut frosting off his fingers. Fingers that had sent Kaname to the moon and back just hours earlier, and Kaname almost threw him down on the table behind them right there and then for another round. The only thing that held him back was that he did not know if Zero was in pain from their earlier session. Kaname had done his very best to both fuck him into oblivion and impregnate him, just as Zero had begged for, and he would be surprised if the hunter did not feel sore.

“Busy morning?”

“You know Kaito and Kaien. There is coffee if you want it.”

Kaname filled a cup and sat down on the chair beside Zero again. He picked a donut, mostly because he did not want Zero to feel uncomfortable eating by himself, but he had to give it, it was pretty good. Soft with a sticky raspberry frosting and filled with vanilla cream.

“Mm, like a small piece of heaven,” he could not help but tease and got rewarded by a deep red blush on Zero’s face.

“You heard that, huh?”

“Mm, I did.” Gently he put an arm around Zero’s waist and smiled when he felt how bloated his belly was under a soft layer of padding. He put both his arms around him and pulled him close again. “I love you, Zero.”

“Mm, I love you too.”

For some reason, seeing Zero eat so uninhibited and get so incredibly swollen from it was a real turn on. Kaname groaned inwardly, and could not keep his hands away from Zero’s tantalising new curves. Zero blushed, but he did not say anything.

“I am sorry, Zero, but I cannot get enough of those curves,” Kaname whispered in his ear. “I love you, and you look amazing.” 

“Kaname, I look like a fucking whale!”

Kaname kissed his cheek. “No, you do not,” he said softly. “And Zero, it is only temporary.”

Zero sighed and closed his eyes, frowning. “Yeah. I know.”

Kaname felt compassion surge through him. Gaining this much weight in just a couple of weeks must feel strange, temporary or not, and it was clear that Zero was not comfortable about it. Sometimes he hated his impulsive and possessive pureblood nature. _I always need to have it all, don’t I?_

“I am sorry, Zero,” he whispered.

Zero’s eyes shot open. “What?”

Kaname tightened his arms around him. “I am sorry, Zero. I am so sorry for forcing you into this.” And then all of his worries followed in a tumbling waterfall of words.

Zero’s eyes widened. He had mostly forgotten about the past months. Yes, perhaps he had been in a rather bad mood, but since he was actually sitting here, eating himself completely out of proportion for the pureblood’s sake, which must surely be a proof of his love, he was not going to apologize. He shook his head in wonder over Kaname’s anxiety.

“You are one neurotic pureblood, you know that? You thought I was leaving you? Seriously? I love you Kaname, and I always will. For fuck’s sake, after all we have been through? No, I will never leave you.” 

Kaname took a shaky breath, and then he started to cry. He might be a regal pureblood, but he just turned to mush around Zero, and hearing those words he was flooded with relief.

Zero kissed Kaname’s tears away, and then he kissed him softly on his lips. “You idiot, you did not force me into this. I did not do it because you asked. I did it because I love you, and I want to give you a child. It is quite a big difference.” He sighed. “No, I am not happy about this, and yes, I really wish you wanted a dog instead, but I knew what I got myself into. Well, sort of.”

He shook his head and chuckled and turned to straddle Kaname’s lap. He scoffed at his awkward movement with his full belly, and Kaname could not help but smile tenderly. So, so cute.

“Not one fucking word!” Zero growled.

Kaname wrapped his arms around his round waist and held him very close. “I love you Zero Kiryu Kuran. I love you so, so much.”

Zero gave him another soft kiss. “Mm, I love you too, Kaname Kuran Kiryu.”

He lazily put both his arms around Kaname’s neck and closed his eyes while he nibbled on the pureblood’s lower lip. Warmth washed over Kaname in waves, and then Zero leaned in and deepened the kiss, giving him one of those killer kisses that always turned him completely helpless. 

“Are you in any pain?” Kaname panted. “From tonight?”

Zero shook his head and smiled slowly. “No,” he whispered. “Not very much at least. Fuck, I have missed you, Kaname.” He leaned in and started to tease Kaname’s ear, sending deep shivers through the pureblood. “I have missed us. Make love to me. I love you, and I just need to feel you inside me.”

Lightning leaped through Kaname, and he shot up from the chair with a chuckling and curvy hunter caressing his neck with kisses and wrapped around him like a monkey. Kaname held Zero’s waist with one arm and cleared the table with his other. He was happy he had his pureblood strength, because Zero was a lot heavier now. Kaname wondered how much he had gained, but he did not dare ask. A lot, as Zero had said the other night, seemed like a good enough answer.

Zero leaned back on the smooth wood, his long legs still wrapped around Kaname’s waist and the pureblood’s eyes glazed when he saw Zero’s belly all bloated and distended. Gone was that slim and toned waist like it had never been. That Zero was doing this for him made his mind dizzy with love. He put his forehead to Zero’s and their eyes met. Warm lavender and soft wine.

Kaname was very careful, because he noticed that whatever Zero said he was sore. They made soft and tender love, their gaze never leaving each other. Zero arched into him more and more with each slow stroke, and Kaname grabbed his soft waist, suddenly wishing Zero would stay this round and curvy, even after his heat was over.

Ah, such a wishful thinking.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am not completely happy with this chapter, but on the other side, this story is just meant as fun, so perhaps it does not matter that much? As always thank you for reading! Thoughts and comments are also as always very welcome!**


End file.
